First Time
by alluringcupcake
Summary: Sammy is gone. Dean finds Scarlett after a demon hunt with Sammy, soon they become partners. Three years down the road and they are still hunting together.. story takes place from there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Time

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: K? Doesn't get raunchy until the last chapter!

Notes: First fic, always wanted Dean to be in love with someone and it actually lasts. By the way, Sam is gone in this fic, don't look for him here.

Scarlett lived to hunt, in fact, in some ways it excited her. Her adrenaline began pumping through her veins but maybe that was just it, maybe she was addicted to adrenaline like an addict to drugs. She had only been hunting for three years, not as long as Dean Winchester, the man she was following behind now had. Scarlett tried to remain focused but she had kept starring at Dean's backside all night. And it had been a long night, they were searching for a nest of vampires. They had a few leads but many of them had gotten them no where.

Finally, somewhere around midnight, Dean pulled on the other side of the road across from a huge, abandoned warehouse. It was located along an old shipping port, the waters were perfectly still as she got out of the Impala and went around to the trunk where Dean was standing.

"I want you to stay behind me. Keep your guard up." Dean said with authority.

Scarlett nodded, grabbing the roll of barbed wire Dean handed her. She followed behind him as he made his way up the long, winding driveway to the warehouse. He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him.

"Damn, a little warning." she said.

Dean ignored her and stood motionless, listening at the bay door. She took the hint and kept silent. He turned to looked at her after a few moments.

"Sounds like a small nest. No more than five, so that's good for us. I want you to stay out here. I will try to get as many as I can, I want you to take care of the stragglers." Dean said.

"No, I'm coming with you." She said, taking a step forward.

Dean pushed her against the fence that stood behind her, not hard just enough to rattle her a bit. His face was so close to hers, it nearly took her breath away.

"This isn't a game and you could get hurt or even killed. I won't have your blood on my hands. I have way too much to worry about."

She starred at him, keeping her mouth closed, he was always moody when there was a fight about to down. Dean relaxed some and backed away from her.

"You ready?" Dean asked, his gun in one hand and barbed wire in the other.

She nodded and Dean walked slowly and disappeared around the side of the warehouse. Even though she hated not helping him with the beginning of the fight, she knew she would get her chance eventually. Scarlett stayed pinned against the fence as she heard the battle begin. Her guard up, she waited for the moment when she would be needed.

Scarlett was restless, jumping up and down on her toes, clinching the barbed wire so tight in her hand that it tore through her flesh. She released the barbed wire some and watched the bay door closely. All of the sudden, Dean crashed through the bay door, hitting the ground hard. She starred in horror, as a vampire jumped on top of him. Scarlett looked around, there didn't seem to be anymore vampires coming out and he had no idea she was here.

Scarlett took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could, slipping the barbed wire around his neck and ripping his head off with all her might. The head hit the ground with a loud plop and the lifeless body fell onto Dean.

She grabbed the body and pushed it off Dean. His eyes were closed, blood trickled from his mouth and a gash on his head. I took the scarf from around my neck and dabbed the blood.

"Dean, can you hear me?" She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

No answer.

"Dean, answer me."

No answer.

She lifted his head some and wiped the blood pooling above his eyebrow.

"I will not freak out, I will not freak out." She whispered to myself.

"Good cuz that would not help the situation." Dean's eyes fluttered open, looking up at her..

"Thank God, I thought you were dead."

"It takes more than that to kill me." He said, smirking at her.

That smirk, that wonderful, glorious smirk that she loved. Her heart skipped a beat.

Scarlett helped Dean up and he stood for a moment regaining his balance. She grabbed the barbed wire, wrapping it in an old rag and placed it in her back pocket.

"Lets check the warehouse and make sure none of these sons of bitches are still lurking around in there."

They walked inside, scanning the area for anything but there was nothing to be found. Scarlett paused by an old window that overlooked the city. The paneling around the window was falling apart, she was afraid to touch for fear it might break and that's when she saw it. In the reflection of the old glass, a vampire sneaking up on Dean.

"Dea-" Her sound was muffled by a hard over her mouth. She bit down on the hand as hard as she could. She watched as Dean fought the vampire with everything he had in him. She remembered the barbed wire in her back pocket and grabbed it, swiftly ripping off the vampires head.

The other vampire, a female vampire.. had saw her move and stopped fighting Dean immediately setting her eyes upon Scarlett. She ran full speed at her. Scarlett was frozen by this sudden decision.

"You killed him! You killed him!" The female vampire yelled.

She heard Dean scream something but she couldn't understand him, she saw Dean running towards her from across the room but it was too late.

The vampire slammed into her, propelling her backwards. It felt like slow motion, she watched as Dean tried with all his might to reach her in time but the vampire was attacking him again.

"Noooo!" Dean screamed as Scarlett crashed through the old window paneling and into the icy waters below.

She couldn't breathe or even move as the cold water rushed in around her. She tried to swim up faster as the water pulled her upwards, she wondered how far down she was. Then something jolted her to the side and she was no longer going upwards but down deeper in the water and panic set in as she pulled with all might away from this thing that had grabbed me. Her lungs ached, every muscle in her body giving the little oxygen it had left and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She fought harder wondering if she was in some kind of rip current and she tried to swim sideways but after a few moments, she gave up just as things were starting to go black. she couldn't fight any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: First Time Pt. 2

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M? Doesn't get raunchy until the last chapter!

Notes: Part two of my fic, hope you enjoy! Comments as always are very much appreciated!

After finally beheading the bitch, Dean jumped in the water and it nearly took his breath away. It was the middle of winter in Baltimore the water was beyond freezing, it was arctic. He knew there were bad rip currents in the area so he swam sideways to avoid getting trapped in one, it was pitch black in the water as he searched. His heart was racing and he dared not think that she might be dead already from the fall itself. He swam furiously through the water and finally surfaced for fear his lungs would explode in his chest. He took a huge gulp of air and dived deeper this time.

As he swam he thought about the first time he had met Scarlett, she was brave and fearless. She hunted to defend her little brothers honor who was killed by a demon attack, her parents were killed in a car crash when she was young, so it had only been the two of them for years. Scarlett was hunting the demon that had killed him and had nearly been killed herself when Dean and Sam had ran into the fight, they themselves had been tracking this demon for months. She was beautiful with blonde hair that shone like the sun and blue eyes that reminded him of crystal blue waters of the tropics. It embarrassed him to think about her this way but lately he couldn't help it, he had grown attached to her since Sammy had left..

Something hit against him and it snapped him back into reality, he reached for it and it was a body. Dean grabbed Scarlett and surfaced quickly, she wasn't breathing and her head fell back, she was unconscious. Dean swam to the shore and placed her on the cold concrete, he checked for a pulse, it was slim but it was there. He opened her mouth and placed his over hers, he blew in a big breath and started to pump her chest. "I, 2, 3, 4.."

He began to say out loud, racking his brain for any CPR knowledge he remembered. Dean got to thirty and checked again for any breathing, she was lifeless and silent. He remained calm who could not panic right now, panic wouldn't help anything. He began the process again, big breath in her mouth and placed his hands over her heart, starting the compressions over. He was just about to breath in her mouth again when Scarlett began to cough and sputter. He rolled her on her side and to let her cough the water out. Silently, he breathed a sigh of relief and thanked everything within him that she was still alive.

Scarlett continued coughing and water poured out of her mouth. She felt Dean sit her up and hit her on the back a couple times.

"Ow.." She said when he hit her a little too hard."

"Sorry. Come on, we need to get back to the motel and warm up before we catch our deaths." Dean said as she began to shake violently.

He helped her to her feet and she held onto him as they walked to the Impala and got inside. He took off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She breathed in his scent and it made her head spin some. He blasted the heat as much as he could from the old heater and they drove back to the motel. Scarlett was almost asleep when Dean decided it was time for a lecture but this was normal. She braced herself for it.

"Scarlett.." Dean began and she rolled her eyes.

"Dean, save me the lecture, okay?" She said, still shaking she snuggled into his coat more.

"Damn it, Scarlett! Don't you understand you could have got killed tonight?"

"But I didn't. Besides I needed a shower, saves me the trouble of getting one." Scarlett said, laughing.

"You never take anything seriously. Everything is always a joke." Dean said, looking over at her.

"No, you need to lighten up. I'm fine. I'm in one piece, okay? Every time I go on a hunt with you, I get this speech. Its nothing new to me." She said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go on anymore hunts with me." Dean said and it cut Scarlett to her very core.

"If you don't want me around anymore, I will just go hunting on my own. I don't need you either." Scarlett spat at him, turning completely around to stare out the car window.

Tears stung her eyes and she dare not let him see. She watched the dark trees passing by the window for a while. She didn't need him, he was only getting in her way. Thoughts of him clouded her mind daily and it didn't help when she was with him all the time. She's hunted alone before, she can do it again. Its not as fun and exciting with someone but she was tired of Dean treating her like a child.

It was silent as he pulled into the motel parking lot and shut off the engine. Scarlett continued to stare out the window even though there was nothing to look at but a few street lights and a lit up no vacancy sign.

Dean watched Scarlett who was clearly pouting, he bit his bottom lip and decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. This would be hard.

"Scarlett, if something ever happened to you. I don't-I don't know what I would do. You know about Sammy and I can't go through that again. So please, don't go." Dean said softly, she could hear the emotion in his voice.

Scarlett's heart started to beat faster, she had never seen him this upset. She hated doing this to him. She turned towards him, his green eyes caught some of the street light and they shone brightly in the light. She could feel herself starring too long at them and she looked down at her hands.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I just said that. You're right, I do need to be more careful, its just without David, I just don't care what happens to me." She said, bluntly and truthfully.

Dean shook his head and looked straight into Scarlett's eyes. I'm going to melt right here, right here in front of him, she thought.

"He wouldn't want you to be like that. I know it rips you into pieces everyday that he's gone but you have to move on. It gets easier, I promise." Dean said, he was looking down now and they sat in the car for a moment.

Scarlett moved closer to him, she had no idea what she was doing but she just wanted to make him feel better. To take the pain away he was feeling. Scarlett placed her hand on top of his and he looked up at her. They were so close, she could smell his spicey aftershave. Their lips were inches apart, as Dean made the first move and leaned in.

The sounds of Metallica rang into the silent car, it was muffled by Dean's pocket and they both sighed at the same time. He pulled the phone out and glanced at the caller ID.

"I need to get this." Dean said, disappointment thick in his voice. Scarlett nodded and got out of the Impala. The mood was shot to hell, why try to save it now?

Dean got out as well, pulling the motel key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door. They walked inside, Dean immediately turned the heat up in the room. Scarlett heard him say bye and she sat on the bed.

"Go get a shower." Dean said as he turned the bathroom light.

"You-you.. need to get one too, you are free-freezing." I said through chattering teeth.

"I've been through worse." Dean said as he began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, no doubt he was wearing two more layers underneath. She watched him for a moment as he slipped out of his long sleeve flannel shirt and pulled the next wet shirt up and over his head. His perfectly chiseled abs were slightly exposed and Scarlett couldn't peel her eyes away. She didn't realize he could see her watching him from the mirror until she shifted her weight some under his leather jacket and she saw him glance back at her in the mirror. She looked away quickly and got off bed to grab some clothes to change into when she got out of the shower. Scarlett let out a sharp breath and held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Dean said looking over at her, she just nodded, refusing to look at him as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She got into the shower and turned the shower handle until it was hot as it could go. Something stung horribly and she looked down to see a huge gash across her stomach. She nearly doubled over as she touched the gash, blood washed away into the shower floor below. She had never had a bad cut like this before, she would have to ask Dean for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: First Time Part 3

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M? Doesn't get raunchy until the last chapter! Just language!

Notes: Part three of my fic! Comments appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

Dean smiled to himself as Scarlett walked into the bathroom and smirked at mirror. She had been watching him, well, drooling over him is more like it. Damn, he loved her. Wait, what? Dean thought and shook his head. No, no. That's not what he meant, was it? He glanced back in mirror and starred at himself. He needed to figure this out.

She got out of the shower, dressing as easily as she could, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her arms were somewhat bruised and her ribs hurt. She could only imagine about how sore she was going to be in the morning. She heard a Chuck Norris movie on as she opened the bathroom door.

"Feel better?" Dean asked as she walked into the room, Dean was leaned back against the headboard, watching the TV blankly.

"Yeah, but um, I have a cut on my stomach, I think I need you to stitch me up."

Scarlett said and Dean was up and off the bed in a matter of seconds.

"Um, just lift your shirt up." Dean asked, stumbling over the words. She lifted her shirt up and blood was starting to pool around the gash. Scarlett winced as Dean touched it. He leaned down to survey the damage.

"Yeah," Dean said while running his fingers over the gash. "You'll probably need a few stitches."

He motioned her to sit on the bed. He went to his duffle bag and rummaged through it for a moment, he pulled out a first aid kit and a bottle of liquor.

"You know the drill." Dean said handing her a half emptied bottle of Jack Daniels.

Scarlett sighed, opening the bottle and taking a huge swallow from the bottle. It burned terribly down her throat and she coughed a couple times as it continued to sear her throat. Dean smiled as he watched her.

"You think it was your first time with liquor." Dean said as he pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"You know how much I hate drinking this crap." Scarlett said and took another swallow, a little less this time.

He placed a needle into the alcohol and pulled out a piece of gauze and soaked it in alcohol. He walked towards her and she could tell he was sizing up what to do. Dean walked to the side of the bed where she was sitting and got on his knees. Scarlett felt nervous and it was awkward as he helped her remove her shirt so he could see better. He told her to lay down so he could make sure he sewed it up right. But Dean didn't seem nervous, in fact he was downright confident with his task at hand. Scarlett sat up on her elbows and downed as much liquor as she could, it started not to burn as bad as she continued to drink it. She had almost finished the bottle when Dean told her he was about to start sewing. Scarlett braced herself.

Dean pushed the needle through her flesh and she nearly screamed. He handed her a pillow so that she could bite it, he didn't want the other guests to think he was murdering someone over here. In and out, in and out, he thought to himself. Sam had showed him the proper technique of sewing a wound not his half ass job that he use to do. Dean dipped clean gauze into alcohol and rubbed it over the excess blood. Scarlett seemed to be getting use to pain or maybe the liquor had kicked in because she was watching him as he sewed the wound. Dean wanted to talk, he wanted her to say anything to take his mind off what he was doing but she just watched him, silently. He concentrated on her stomach and not above or below it because that's what he wanted to concentrate on and that was wrong. Of course, he had seen Scarlett watching him almost daily, he would catch her eye now and then and she had desire in her eye but she never acted on those feelings. Hell, she was a few years younger than him and although she seemed like a sister to him, it was leaning more towards..

Love was the word Scarlett was looking for as she broke the silence and spoke out loud.

"I love your eyes, Dean. They are so pretty, they look just like.. like.. the color of the grass or emeralds. Yeah, emeralds."

Scarlett said, she was feeling very confident all of the sudden and she took another big gulp of liquor. It didn't burn more and it actually tasted nice after a while. Dean laughed at her and she wondered why.

"I didn't think what I just said was very funny." Scarlett said, making a pouty face.

"No, that wasn't funny. You are drunk, that's what's funny." Dean said and he cut the remaining thread as he tied it. Scarlett starred up at him and she felt very, very confident as she said the next sentence.

"You are so hot, do you know that? I mean really, really hot. Like fuckable hot." She said as Dean got off his knees and helped her sit up. Dean laughed again as he cleaned up the bloody gauze and replaced the tools back into the first aid kit.

"You are so drunk, girl. You have no idea what you saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying, I've been wanting you since we first started hunting together. Don't you want me?" Scarlett asked as she stood in front of him.

"Maybe if you weren't crazy drunk right now, I have a strict policy of not having sex with drunk girls. Of course, there was this one time in Phoenix but that was years ago, oh and then there was Dallas-hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean said. Scarlett was standing in front for him and started undoing his belt and had just unzipped him when she was being pushed gently away.

"We can't have sex, you are so drunk its not even funny." Dean said and zipped his pants back up relatching his belt.

"Come on, you know you want to.. I am already half way undressed.." Scarlett said and she began to take off her jeans then.

"Okay, okay.. I am going to get you redressed and you are going to sleep this off because you are to hard to handle right now." Dean grabbed her shirt and put it over her head like she was a two year old, he attempted to zip her back up but eventually made her do it instead. He made her get into bed and sanitized the wound one was time, he placed a bandage over it and told her he would change it out in the morning.

Dean waited until Scarlett was asleep before he went to get some coffee, it was already pretty early in the morning and they had to leave as soon as they could. They had another job in New Jersey and he wanted her to get some rest before they left though, since she was going to have a horrible hang over soon enough. He walked into the motel lobby and filled up his thermis. He thought about her getting hurt, the blood spilling from her, it made him angry. She could have died tonight, what would you have done then? A voice inside him spoke up. His heart ached just to think about that and he pushed the voice aside. I'm taking care of her but not good enough, I need to stick with her the entire time during the hunt. That's what I need to do, Dean thought as he walked through the double doors and back into the night air. Walking back to the motel room, he noticed a car pulling away quickly from directly in front of their room. The driver of the car spotted him and sped to get back onto the road.

"Damn!" Dean said as he ran into his Impala and got in fast. He should have stayed with her, what was he thinking? Well, I certainly wasn't thinking somebody was going to kidnap Scarlett. He drove after the car, continuously checking his mirrors for any signs of cops. The Monte Carlo was two cars in front of him and he tried to pass on a double yellow with no luck, traffic was out tonight and there wasn't any time to pass. All of the sudden out of no where the car in front of him slammed on brakes.

"Shit!" Dean yelled out loud as he had to swerve to miss the car.

He stopped in the grass on the side of the road and saw the driver of the car coming towards him. He was intent on leaving that he didn't noticed two other people surrounding his car.

"What the hell?" Dean said as one guy had a crow bar in hand raised it in the air and it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: First Time Part 4**

**Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (A completely made up character of my own!)**

**Rating: MATURE!!! Language, Violence, Possible Rape!**

**Notes: Part 4 of my fic! One more part to go! I am already typing a follow up to this story titled "Meant To Be", its going to be good! Comments as always are appreciated!**

Scarlett was woken out of sleep by sharp pain in her face, she could feel blood running down her face. A huge headache pounded in her head.

"Ugh.." She said as she opened her eyes slowly to see a big, ugly man who looked like he had, had way to many cheeseburgers in his life, standing over her. Everything started to get fuzzy and she couldn't keep her head up, it started to slump forward. She supposed the man didn't like this and punched her in the side of the jaw. Blood pooled in her mouth and she spit it on the dirty ground.

"I swear to God, if I get free I am going to kill all you motherfuckers!"

Scarlett heard a familiar voice screaming to the top of his lungs. She looked beside her and about five feet away sat Dean. His hands were tied behind his back as was Scarlett's and she saw another man with a crowbar plunge it deep into his stomach.

"Damn.." She heard Dean say as he doubled over from the pain.

"You won't do a damn thing! We have you and you ain't goin no where!"

The man walked over to where Scarlett was and starred at her for a moment.

"Hey Boss, what are we going to do with her?" The skinny man asked.

"Hmmm.." The big man said and squatted beside her, he was so close to her face she could smell beer and filth on him.

"I have plans for her." He said, smiling evilly at her and winked.

"You fuckers, you better not even think about touching her!" Dean screamed, Scarlett wished he would just be quiet. They were just going to keep hurting him every time he spoke.

"I'll do whatever I want to her because you killed some friends of mine and I am entitled for some revenge." The man laughed out loud and Dean glared at him.

"What?" Scarlett said.

"They were working for the vampires we killed." Dean said.

"No one asked you to speak, boy!" The man said, walking over to him and punching him in

"Damn right! We making about two grand a week and you fuckers messed it all up for us." The really skinny man said.

"Wait, you knew they were vampires?" Scarlett asked. She didn't really care, the ropes the men had tied her hands up with were tight but not impenetrable, she could get out of it but she had to distract them for a bit.

"Of course we did. They don't look like us or act like us. We knew they were something other than human."

Dean knew what Scarlett was trying to do and kept talking.

"They were bringing them humans to snack on. They got paid more for fresh blood."

The ropes were slowly getting loose but Scarlett had no game plan after she got free. She looked around, it looked like they were in a barn. When she got free, she would have to wing it.

"Fresh blood?" Scarlett asked, but she knew what Dean meant.

"Yeah, if we kept 'em alive we got paid more but sometimes we had to kill them because they just screamed too much. They would get us caught."

"You are both sick." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, well, you would do the same thing if you have to feed your family." The skinny man said.

"Hey Russ, why don't you go get us some grub? I'm going to go have me a party."

"Save me some!" Russ yelled as he left the barn.

Bubba grinned and grabbed Scarlett by the arm then and picked her up. Scarlett had to position her arms so he wouldn't see she was almost free of the ropes. Dean yelled and yelled, screaming cuss words and threats but it was useless. Scarlett silenced him quickly as Bubba lead her to the back of barn away from Dean, she made sure he saw that her ropes were almost off. He lead Scarlett to an old, dirty mattress. Scarlett looked disgusted and he pushed her onto the bed. He grabbed a knife from a dingy table, he sat on top of her and sliced off her shirt in one smooth motion. He stopped then and looked at the bandage that was on her stomach.

"Well, that's a nasty cut." He said as he peeked under the bandage.

Bubba began to slide her pants off, she was trying to roll off the bed and he punched her where her bandage was.

"Ugh!" She yelled out and silent tears slid from her face. I am going to die, this man is to rape me and then kill me, she thought to herself. Stop crying like a little bitch, get your freaking hands free and punch the living crap out of the man. If you don't, you are going to die! Her inner voice was loud tonight and she listened. Scarlett felt adrenaline surge through her and she broke free of the ropes, the man was so stupid, he left the knife laying right beside her. She grabbed it and plunged it into his neck. He starred at her, his eyes wide as blood poured from his mouth, she pushed him off of her as she continued to stab him. After venting her rage on him, she got dressed, even putting back on her sliced shirt. It was all she had to wear, so she toughed it out.

Scarlett heard the door to the barn slam shut, Russ was back. She grabbed Bubba and pulled him into the shadows, grabbing the knife, she hid behind a stack of hay.

"I got the food! Sally made apple pie, got you a piece, I know how much you like it." Russ said in the other part of the barn. She heard his footsteps make the wood floor creak, he was getting closer.

"Are you having so much fun you can't answer me?" Russ said as he turned the corner into the room. He was silent and she held her position, trying not to breath.

"Bubba?" Russ said as he walked almost directly in front of her. She lunged for him, the knife glinted in the moonlight coming through the cracks of the ceiling and he ducked.

Russ made a run for it, heading towards the other room where Dean was. Scarlett was faster and she tackled him only a few feet from Dean.

"Die fucker!" She screamed as she held her hand under his chin, lifting his head she sliced his neck. Blood gushed onto her hand and she threw his head down, standing above him. Dean starred at her, he had never seen her, so violent. Scarlett took the bloody knife and sliced Dean's ropes off. He rubbed his wrists as he stood up.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Scarlett asked. Dean made a mental note to talk to her about killing two men and not even blinking at it.

It took a few hours for the bodies to burn completely, Dean instructed Scarlett to dispose of any evidence that could land them in prison. It was late the next afternoon before they were on the road. The hicks had parked the Impala outside the barn with the keys still in the ignition, Dean was very thankful they were so stupid, he did not want to track it down. He was too exhausted to think much less speak as he drove. He looked over at Scarlett, who was sleeping next to him. A day and a half later he pulled into a parking spot in front of their motel room, he carried Scarlett inside and laid her on the bed. Dean brought their bags in and closed the door. Making sure the door was locked, he turned to walk to his bed. It seemed too far though and he looked at the bed Scarlett was laying on.

Dean laid beside Scarlett, a smile crossed his face as he watched her. She was the last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: First Time Part 4**

**Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (A completely made up character of my own!)**

**Rating: MATURE!!! Sex scene in this one!  
**

**Notes: Part 5 of my fic! Already typed the first part of the follow up to this story titled "Meant To Be", its going to be good! Reviews as always are appreciated!**

Scarlett felt like she had been asleep for days as she opened her eyes. The sunlight blinded her so she quickly closed them back. She opened them slower, letting her eyes adjust and hit something beside her as she stretched her limbs out. Scarlett looked over to see Dean laying on his belly, his mouth wide open, sleeping very peacefully. Sunlight splashed across his face, giving him a heavenly glow. Scarlett couldn't help but smile at him and wondered why he was sleeping in her bed.  
Scarlett got off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She spotted the sliced shirt and starred at it. Everything that had happened felt like a long, horrible, twisted nightmare. It didn't seem real as she looked at herself. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, dried blood covered her face and she decided a shower would do her some good.  
After a long, hot shower Scarlett got dressed in clean clothes. She was starving as she grabbed the bag of chips out of her backpack, she turned the TV on low. She didn't want Dean waking up before he had too, she knew he was sleeping hard when she laughed out loud at the movie on TV she was watching and he didn't even flinch.

It was late that night before Dean woke up. Scarlett faced the other direction, TV remote in hand, she had fallen asleep. He sat up, his head was pounding with a headache and he held his head in his hands. He needed a shower, he walked to the bathroom. Dean undressed and got into the running shower. He let the water wash over him as stood under the shower head with his eyes closed. Dean loved showers, it was the one thing that completely relaxed him, he could feel his tension washing away under the hot water. He finally decided to get out of the shower when the water turned cold. He wrapped a towel around him and opened the bathroom door.

Scarlett starred at Dean. She watched the steam rise off Dean's body, the water droplets ran down his abs like little rivers. Her eyes moved down to the towel that hang loosely off his hips. Scarlett had just woke up from her nap but she completely awake now.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up." Dean said, he wasn't the least bit embarrassed about being half naked in front of her.

He leaned down to pick up his duffle bag, Scarlett eyes were immediately on his perfectly round butt and she had to look away quickly when he stood back up and he looked at her.

"Look.." Dean said as he grabbed some clothes out of his duffle bag and then sat beside her on the bed. "I want you to know that I am really sorry for what happened. I should have never left you alone here. I thought you would be safe though."

Scarlett looked at his face, anguish and guilt apparent in his eyes.

"Dean, you didn't know some crazy hicks were going to kidnap me. Don't blame yourself, you do an awesome job protecting me." Scarlett said as she watched Dean stare at the floor. Her mind was a thousand miles away from his guilt trip; she was in no mood for it. She wished she could make him see just how much he did for her.

"I know, I just.. I feel like I don't do a good job sometimes with you. I need to be more careful or something really bad could happen to you." Dean said and for the first time since he sat down, he looked at her.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. You did everything you could do, okay? You always keep me safe, you always make me feel protected."

Something changed in his eyes then and for some reason Scarlett's heart pounded in her chest. Scarlett looked back at him and they starred at each other for a long moment.

Dean kept starring at Scarlett, debating in his head whether or not he should act on his feelings at this very moment. He had found his salvation he had searched for so long, he reached for her long, blonde hair and wrapped a strand around his finger.

Scarlett felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was surprised he couldn't hear it, it rang so loud in her ears. His hazel eyes were soft and searching as he looked into hers, she wondered what he wanted from her. Nervously, Scarlett moved closer to him, she could feel the heat of his body as Dean lifted her chin gently and leaned down. The kiss, the one and only kiss she had been dreaming of for weeks was slow and perfect. Her heart felt like it could explode in her chest at any moment and she placed her hand on his chest as they kissed. She didn't know why she did it, she just wanted to touch more of him. The kiss seemed to be only seconds long as Dean began to pull away.

Dean felt Scarlett kiss him back intensely as he tried to break their kiss, he felt her hands on his bare chest and he wondered if he should stop her. But it felt good and he didn't want to stop her. Dean kissed her back fiercely and he felt fingers on his hips as Scarlett undone the towel and she looked at him nervously.

"If you don't want too.." Dean began but Scarlett answered his question as she let the towel fall on the floor.

"I want to, I really want to." Scarlett said and she took her shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Her hands found his chest again and she looked up at him.

"I need-I need you." She said in a whisper and Dean kissed her again. They moved to the bed as articles of clothes went in different directions, Scarlett lay below Dean and he could actually feel butterflies in his stomach. The great Dean Winchester has butterflies in his stomach before sex? What the hell is happening to me?

Scarlett looked at Dean above her, her hands rubbed up and down his chiseled stomach and his muscular arms. His green eyes shimmered as he went slowly in and out of her, she closed her eyes as the first small wave of pleasure flowed its way through her body. Dean kissed her again and started to rock harder in her. Scarlett watched as he bit his lower lip and his eyes fluttered as though he was feeling pleasure too. Scarlett rocked into him, digging her nails into his skin as he moaned out loud. The pleasure was intense and sudden, she felt as though she couldn't take much more and they had only just begun. Dean started to slow down but she rocked into him faster and he groaned.

Scarlett was driving Dean crazy as she rocked her body into him, he was so close to getting done it wasn't even funny. Dean wanted to slow down and hold out for a while but she wanted to get done. He didn't want her to think he was a minute man but this sex was so much different than the other girls, he felt emotions during it, he felt.. passion? God, I am turning into a pussy, he thought. He must have hit a nice spot in her because she nearly screamed and he kissed her again. He could feel it coming then and passion, pleasure, his heart racing, it was all flowing through him and he couldn't stop it. A growl escaped from the back of his throat and Scarlett shuddered, he could feel her body tensing under him as great waves of pleasure engulfed him and he knew it was only seconds away.

As they both hit their plateau and felt amazing and wonderful pleasure flow from one to the other, they were one and they both hoped secretly, that they would always be one.


End file.
